rythiaefandomcom-20200213-history
Fane of the Skull
The church of Nerull, the god of murder, darkness, and the underworld. Overview In as far as the common folk actually worship Nerull, it is usually in the form of a plea that he does not take their souls or those of their loved ones. He appears in the art of many Rythian temples, but usually as a foe to be feared or overcome. Rarely, he is invoked as a sort of protector against other evils, and it is prayed that he will murder demons and dark ones who threaten the propitiator or their community. However, a church to Nerull does exist - but it is not a centrally-organised one. The rare public prayers that invoke Nerull tend to be conducted by priests of the pantheon generally, rather than by priests of Nerull. The church of Nerull is divided into many different sects. Nerull's nature as a pariah amongst the deities means that - outside of dark and terrible times - open worship of him is confined to only the most depraved and evil societies. Sects usually operate in secret, as societies outside the law who worship together by commiting murders. The alignment of the sect tends to determine the object of their murders. Neutral sects will murder those who are a threat to society, acting as grim vigilantes of a sort; Lawful Evil sects will murder those who threaten the order of society; Neutral Evil sects will murder those whose loss will most keenly be felt - those with large families or followings; Chaotic Evil sects will murder pretty much anybody. Different sects of the church do not usually interact, as they are usually based in different areas, and rarely grow large enough to expand into the reach of another. Where members of different sects do interact, it is usually peaceful and cooperative - there is a strange camaraderie between ones so utterly evil. Although individual sects might have many differences, they usually have one thing in common - secrecy. Members do not openly wear symbols of their god, and if they do, then they take steps to hide their identity. Clerics of Nerull usually keep their heads down until they are able to cast undetectable alignment - for fear of being attacked by the forces of good. Enemies & Allies The Fane of the Skull has few open allies. Many of its sects view certain daemon lords and archdevils as allies of Nerull, and so will work with their cults and remember their patrons in their prayers. The enemies of the Fane of the Skull are many. Most religions of non-evil gods count the Fane of the Skull as an enemy. However, the Ruby Church and the Shining Light of Pelor perhaps pursue the Fane of the Skull with the most zeal. Pelor's church sees the Fane of the Skull as embodying everything it opposes - deceit, murder, death, darkness, the underworld, undeath. Wee Jas's church sees Nerull as representing a perversion of death, and a rival for the Crimson Lady's crown as queen of death. For their part, Nerull's followers see Pelor as their main opponent, and oppose his worshippers wherever they are able to. Members All are welcome in the church of the reaper. The Fane of the Skull can be more egalitarian and meritocratic than good churches - where one's advancement can be helped by links to high society. Members of the Fane of the Skull are judged purely on their effectiveness in carrying out their god's will. Titles Members who advance within the Fane of the Skull gain titles that reflect death and evil. Duties The Fane of the Skull has a simple set of requirements that it expects from his adherents: namely that they keep their shrines secret, and that they commit murders in Nerull's name. Benefits High-ranking priests of Nerull gain protection from goodly foes. Category:Affiliation Category:Church Category:Nerull Category:Fane of the Skull